Giggle reading AudioLog Series
Transcript fu_5 (JR) --put you in session thirteen and they don't have it--well, actually I don't remember, is FU still in session thirteen? Shogun might have had me remove him. But FU-- (YN) Maybe--I have no idea. (JR) --FU used to be in session thirteen. Might only be in the dead session now but if--if you beat FU's dead session with a Yellow Yard it reverses time and puts him in session thirteen? But that might be broken at this point. Wow, I'm confused. (YN laughs) You're like "I don't know how this time shit works, what the fuck?" hussie_didnt_make_homestuck_7 (YN) Uh, the other important thing about this session is that a lot of other Farrago Fiction games were created by these versions of the creators--or the ones we know as the creators of Sburb-- (JR) No, see that's--that's--that's completely inaccurate. (YN) That's, like--it's true and also false. (JR) Right! That's like saying Hussie didn't make Homestuck. Hussie made Homestuck but also in-Homestuck Hussie made Homestuck but didn't make--there's two versions of everything. (YN) Hussie didn't make Homestuck, I made Homestuck. I also didn't read it. (JR) Valid. land_challenges_6 (YN) You looked at the session. (They laugh) (JR) He looked at the session and you still put YN in. (YN) I can't, just--I'm losing it. It's just such a fucking poignant (???). Of course, uh, LoRaS is your land challenge-- (JR) Yup. (YN) --and alchemy sim is KR's land challenge. (JR) Maybe? The whole point is, like, KR refuses to engage with their land at all. (YN) But fuck that. (JR) Well, basically--okay so it is kind of a Smith of Dream kinda thing but KR just takes one look at their land and shuts themself in their bedroom and does nothing but alchemy for weeks. So that's like a land challenge. (YN) It's, I guess, like a land challenge. And then I'll--I love the implication that there are more challenges that we haven't seen. (JR) Yeah, yeah clearly--clearly--clearly we need a--we need a--we need a land per wrangler. (YN) Yeah, clearly. It was all planned. It was all keikaku. (JR) Yes. (YN) Uh, the other important thing about this session is that a lot of other Farrago Fiction games were created by these versions of the creators--or the ones we know as the creators of Sburb-- (JR) No, see that's--that's--that's completely inaccurate. (YN) That's, like--it's true and also false. (JR) Right! That's like saying Hussie didn't make Homestuck. Hussie made Homestuck but also in-Homestuck Hussie made Homestuck but didn't make--there's two versions of everything. (YN) Hussie didn't make Homestuck, I made Homestuck. I also didn't read it. (JR) Valid. (YN) Okay, so-- (JR) So. (YN) --dollsim's been something JR has been trying to has been trying to get up and running so people can be their avatars and, from the dollsim audiolog, we know they haven't managed that yet and feel guilty about it. Very poignant, let's continue. (JR laughs) All the guilt. And then wigglersim--what I really like about this is the implication of their troll planet. We--we personally--own a troll planet-- (YN laughs) (JR) --and we're populating it. (YN) Yeah, you just own it. You just have no explanation why, you just have one. (JR) I always wanted my own troll planet. (YN) You've always wanted your own troll planet. There's always a ti--okay. However, they plugged the ectobiology code into the game. This released the deacon of madness into wigglersim, causing many troll's figures to be replaced by deacon himself. A (???) copy of deacon is supposedly easily fixed by saying the troll's name, even if it was-- not13_1 (JR) In which--\n\n(YN) Yeah, of course.\n\n(JR) In which jadedResearcher, karmicRetribution, yearnfulNode, someBody, paradoxLands, recursiveSlacker, aspiringWatcher, manicInsomniac, insufferableOracle, wooMod, tableGuardian, dilettantMathematician, authorBot and authorBot Jr are all in a session together.\n\n(YN) I just love--I love this because, like, if you go on session thirteen I am not there.\n\n(JR) You're explicitly not there: you, Neb and now Cactus are just... Like, that's the whole point is Sburbsim is the past.\n\n(YN) Yeah, I don't know--but it's, like, really funny because, like, Neb is not here--\n\n(JR) Yeah, yeah.\n\n(YN) --and Cactus is not--like why am I the sole person to (???).\n\n(JR) Maybe--maybe Hope players are just mary sues and can self-insert wherever want. Maybe that's their assumption.\n\n(YN, laughing) This is my original character.\n\n(JR laughs) But no, like, seriously. I guess they just--it hasn't occurred to them yet that--that--that you and Neb and, like, and there's a reason why you're--you're not listed in Sburbsim and you are listed in FarragoFiction. They don't realise that you guys are gonna show up.", neb_is_great (YN) One of them is literally inside the tree, it's great. Prospit's in a nest, it's great. More in them. (JR) I mean it is great. Like, Neb really came through with the design. (YN) Neb--Neb is--is like it's great. They're right; it's great. premise_2 (JR) Aspect one through, like, seventeen. (YN) Of course. (JR) So, y'know, they can get to it from LoRaS. I should probably ask Milena if that's fine. (YN) Of course, (???). But it was, like, (???). (JR) But the point is--so I've taken screenshots of all of this--we can either read it directly or just react to it. time_shit_4 (YN) What--where'd this lore come from? It's just, like, untrue. (JR) I mean, do we know the classpect? Meluna's a Time player so maybe, in the future, you're in session thirteen. (They laugh) (YN) Just, like--it's a fucking time shit--it's time shit. (JR) It's always time shit. untrue_lore_3 (YN) Well, where did this lore come from? It's just, like, untrue. own_troll_planet_8 Please give me a transcript jr_lies_10 Please give me a transcript skaian_magicent_11 Please give me a transcript echidnas_12 Please give me a transcript nation_of_segundia_13 Please give me a transcript not13_still Please give me a transcript Category:Missing TranscriptCategory:AudioLog